


The Years After

by NDC13



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, No Allegiant, Truth or Dare, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDC13/pseuds/NDC13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAKES PLACE BEFORE ALLEGIANT. I BEGAN THIS BEFORE ALLEGIANT WAS PUBLISHED. Therefore, names, deaths, etc. may be different. This fanfic takes place five years after the war in Insurgent. Everything has gone back to normal. Tris and Four currently share an apartment. They have continually dated since Insurgent left off. They train initiates together now. Four still works in the control room and Tris has chosen the job of a tattoo artist. They are not married or engaged yet. </p><p>This story is a bit odd because it's basically what I want to happen since Allegiant hasn't been published yet. It will contain Tris, Four, and original characters' point of view, but mostly Tris's. I have a special way of writing so the characters' personalities will be different. Some people will be softer, some will be meaner, but most will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to do a Divergent fanfic! This is my first Divergent fanfic and it's about what happens after the war. This fanfic takes place five years after the war in Insurgent. Everything has gone back to normal. Tris and Four currently share an apartment. They have continually dated since Insurgent left off. They train initiates together now. Four still works in the control room and Tris has chosen the job of a tattoo artist. They are not married or engaged yet. 
> 
> When I began this story Allegiant had NOT BEEN PUBLISHED. According to this fanfic, everything that happened in Allegiant is void. Therefore, deaths, names, etc. may be different. 
> 
> I have also posted this story on fanfiction.net under the name Fandoms-Girl and on Wattpad under the name Crazy_Fangirl13, so if you recognize this work, that's why.

***Tris's POV***

I walk into my apartment after a slow day at work. Since the war ended Tori and I have made amends and are now somewhat friends. Christina has gotten over Will and now is engaged to Uriah. Who would've guessed? Even Peter has a girlfriend. Caleb was executed for his crimes. Not a day goes by where I don't think about my family. At least I'm lucky enough to have my new family.

I plop down onto the couch and roll onto my stomach. I bury my face in the couch cushion and hear footsteps approach me and I automatically know who it is.

"Long day?" Tobias asks as he sits down next to my feet. Instead of actually speaking, I just groan.

He chuckles and says, "I'll take that as a yes."

"No, it was the opposite," I say while sitting up. "It was so fricken slow. I fell asleep once and got yelled at."

He laughs at me. I scowl at him and get up. I start to walk into my bedroom when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around and look up into Tobias's deep blue eyes. I love that color so much. I wish I could just get lost in his eyes forever. I'm still staring into his eyes when I hear him distantly saying, "Yoo hoo? Tris? Earth to Tris! Trisy Poo?!"

That snaps me out of it. He knows I HATE it when he calls me Trisy Poo. I take my pocket knife out of my pocket and shove him up against the wall. I hold the pocket knife against his throat. His eyes instantly widen at me.

"Don't EVER call me Trisy Poo again!" I scream at him. He sheepishly nods as I let go of him.

"Dang Tris. I was only trying to get your attention! You were just staring at me doing nothing! I tried snapping in your ear, talking to you, and slapping you, but nothing worked!"

"YOU SLAPPED ME!?"

"Um…well…maybe"

My face has an expression of pure fury. Tobias takes a step backwards. "Tris, just calm down. It obviously didn't hurt and I barely touched you. I'm sorry," he says while taking another step back.

I take deep breaths. I love Tobias. I don't want to hurt him. Finally I've calmed down enough that I know I won't hurt him. Sometimes when I'm sleep deprived I turn very violent. "I'm sorry," I say as I go and hug him.

He hugs me back and I enjoy the feel of his warm embrace. Oh, how I love the feel of his strong arms around me. I sigh when he pulls away. "You okay?" he asks.

"Mhm. I just like hugging you. You feel so warm and safe," I say.

"Oh," he says while making a funny face. I laugh for a couple seconds then yawn.

"Let's go to bed," he says. I nod and he picks me up. I bury my face in his shoulder and breathe in his scent. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is him laying down and holding me close.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Feedback is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
